Contando estrellas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir está contando estrellas.


—Están hermosas las estrellas esta noche —comentó Ladybug. Sus ojos observando el extenso cielo, brillante, por las miles de estrellas que la adornaban.

—Si —estuvo de acuerdo, Chat Noir— Voy a contarlas —añadió sin apartar la vista de la misma.

Al oír eso, la heroína rió suavemente.

—Te va a llevar una eternidad y dudo que puedas terminar de hacerlo —repuso viendo como había una cantidad desorbitante inundar el cielo.

—Yo no lo creo así... —dijo— son doce...

—¿Doce? —otra vez quería reírse, pero cuando giró su cuello para mirar a su compañero, se quedó estática, al ver como el gatito la miraba a ella, tan cerca había quedado al voltear su cara, que las narices casi se rozaban, tragó saliva y se quedó paralizada por un momento sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente por su pecho.

—¿Que estas contando? —preguntó su bichito, sin evitar balbucear ante la dilatada mirada que tenía su compañero al observarla, pareciendo que había estado un rato largo mirando hacia su dirección, algo, que no se dio cuenta al estar perdida en el resplandor del cielo; Ladybug posó su mano el pecho del felino en un intento que no invada más su espacio personal. Al sentir como se acercaba más y más hacia ella.

—Las estrellas.

Respondió viendo esos pequeños puntos esparcidos sobre sus mejillas.

Pecas.

Era la primera vez que se percataba de que su Lady, era poseedora de ese peculiaridad, eran tan pequeñas que eran difíciles verlas, pero estaba allí, contratando con su piel blanquecina.

Con la otra mano libre, Ladybug apuntó hacia el cielo.

—Las estrellas están allí —sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, al ver al minino sonreír mientras la miraba fijamente a su cara. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer al sentirse avergonzada por la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

—Las que estoy viendo ahora son más bonitas —repuso mientras intentaba contar las mismas, otra vez, ya que al estar más cerca podía notar algunas que eran menos perceptibles que otra en la lejanía.

Uno, dos, tres...

Sí, no había más bonitas estrellas que la que estaban salpicada en su nariz y en sus pómulos.

—¿Chat? —la mano que estaba puesta en el pecho del gato, comenzó a temblar al sentir los fuertes latidos del héroe.

Siete, ocho, nueve...

—Diez —su voz salió— Once —contó.

—¿Que estas contando? —de nuevo preguntó Ladybug, sus ojos fijos en los verdes del minino.

—Las estrellas —volvió a responder, su mano enguantada se posó en las mismas, su dedo pulgar rozando seis a la vez, esas que estaban ubicadas en su pómulos y en su adorable y pequeña nariz.

El gatito estaba hipnotizado por sus pecas, tan lindas y adorables, salpicando su rostro y dándole un aire infantil.

Polvo de estrellas.

Era lo que tenía esparcido en su cara.

Ladybug no aguantando su cercanía más. Declaró: _"U-una estrella fugaz"_ apuntando el cielo que se extendía detrás de Chat Noir, en un intentó que gire su cuello y se aparte de ella.

Pero no. No le importaba.

Había incontables estrellas en el cielo que tampoco le interesaba una estrella caer, mucho menos cuando las que veía Chat Noir en ese momento, se podían contar, se podían tocar e incluso, se podían besar.

Lo ultimó lo probó en ese instante, sus labios estaban ansiando poder hacerlo y por eso se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro y antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Ladybug ya estaba sintiendo el aliento del gato acariciar su rostro como sentir sus suaves labios posarse sobre su piel, cerca de su nariz donde un numeró de pecas se reunía.

Se congeló, conteniendo la respiración, sin oponer resistencia alguna, permitiendo que Chat fuera depositando pequeños besos sobre cada peca en su cara, la mano que detenía que completamente a que invadiera su espacio personal, se deslizo, rompiendo la barrera que lo apartaba.

Sus ojos se cerraban ante cada roce mientras sentía como regaba suaves y cortos besos sobre su piel.

Perdió la cuenta, la cordura, su sentido común.

No sabía porque dejaba al gatito que siguiera contando –besando – sus pecas o estrellas como las llamó Chat Noir.

—Dieciocho —escucho decir, palabras que ocasionó que abriera sus ojos— Dieciocho estrellas tienes, aunque de seguro tienes más escondidas...

Se relamió los labios y Ladybug se sintió desfallecer, como pudo lo apartó y se levantó, apretando en el proceso los dos puños a su costado, avergonzada hasta la medula. Sus mejillas enrojecidas de un carmesí.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó inocentemente Chat, como si lo de recién no implicaba o no tenía una connotación más personal como también lo vergonzoso que había sido.

—Me voy a casa.

—Pero, no termine de contar —dijo con desilusión— Bueno, en la próxima de seguro terminare.

—No habrá una próxima vez —replicó en voz alta, sus mejillas rosadas— si quieres contar "estrellas", cuenta las del cielo.

Estirando el yo-yo, se marchó, pero se fue mucho más roja al escuchar lo que argumentó descaradamente su compañero _"Imposible, porque me gusta contarlas con mis labios..."_


End file.
